creepypasta_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Crocodile Breakout: Murdoc's Revenge
A long time ago, I very briefly lived in a big hilltop city overlooking Tampa Bay, Florida. You know how alligators are very common around Tampa? Well, Murdoc is a crocodile, not an alligator. He is also not a good guy; In fact, he's a monster, and here is the reason why he is considered to be one. No, I ain't just referring to his huge size, but also his bad attitude and fierce personality. To start this story off, Murdoc is a huge saltwater crocodile who was born all the way down in Adelaide, Australia before he was brought here all the way back in '29 due to extensive injuries he had that included broken bones, deep scars and cuts, and fractured bones in his tail. How he got those injuries at all is unknown, but what is known is that he was born way back in 1909 and is currently 110 years old. However, his age won't do shit to stop him, and here I will explain why. I worked two jobs at the time. I have a lot of money and I live in a huge house with like a million pets, but that's irrelevant. My least favored pet (by my parents at least) was a badger that I named Max. Max had gone with me into the sewers one time as part of my job, but while he was in there with me, Murdoc snuck up behind us and killed Max. He first dragged him into the water and drowned him, before brutally tearing his body to pieces. I saw the blood, so it was made clear. That is far from the end, however. Recently, after I was released from my job as a sewer worker, I decided to go along with my buddies into the sewers once again. They have a lot of experience exploring dark places such as sewers before, so they agreed to come along. Of course, being a sewer, it was very dark, old, and smelled disgusting. I felt that at any second, something would come around a corner and tear me to bits. There was knee-deep water everywhere we were walking, before we eventually hit waist-deep water and decided to press onward. Little did we know at the time that that would be the start of a nightmare. As we were searching for a way out, we heard a low growling noise coming from somewhere around us. Whether it was in front of us, behind us, to the left or right, I had no idea. Turning around in a full circle, I eventually stopped when I saw what looked like a giant crocodile swimming directly toward me. Getting a closer look at it, we realized that it had dark red eyes. As it got closer, the eyes started glowing a brighter red color. I had never seen a crocodile with that trait before. It was amazing. However, it went from amazing to downright disturbing when the crocodile (who was apparently Murdoc himself that we had heard about) started full-on charging at me. I was panicked and frantic, escaping from Murdoc when he almost grabbed a hold of my leg. My buddies were already out of the sewers. What really scared me was when Murdoc started talking. He spoke the words "No matter where you run or hide, you're mine". I had seen enough. Murdoc seized my leg with his powerful jaws and tried to pull me down deeper, but I would not let him outsmart me for long. I grabbed a hold of him after I jumped onto his back and wrestled with him, and when he opened his mouth, I seized the opportunity and yanked one of his teeth out of that horrible mouth. Murdoc was enraged and shouted in pain, while I jumped onto the nearby ladder and climbed up to escape. As I was escaping, however, I briefly felt that huge brute try to grab me again, but I was already out the manhole to the sewers. For a while afterward, nothing happened, and I was able to forget about it. However, what I did not know was that Murdoc wasn't done with me or my buddies again, and that he had been following and watching me everywhere I went, all day and night. I hadn't learned this for a good while until I received word from a friendly alligator in the sewers (who was literally called "Alligator" because he either didn't have a real name or he just went by the alias) that I was being followed by the huge, evil crocodile. I had no idea what was about to go down, until what happened only a few days later. Alligator explained that even though Murdoc was 110 years old, that wouldn't stop him from doing bad stuff. Perplexed, I continued listening to Murdoc's story and learned that he was twice as big as Alligator (who actually looked pretty big, maybe around 24 feet). Alligator then gave me a lift out of the sewers and back onto the street above, where I realized that Alligator was friendly and had bonded with humans over the years. A few days later, I was petrified to go into the sewers again because of what I heard and saw of Murdoc. However, do you really think that this is the end? It is not the end yet, and it won't be for a long time. Anyways, skipping through normal shit that doesn't need to be talked about, I heard growling below my basement floor just yesterday while I was bringing my laundry upstairs. I chalked it up to just being my stomach or my mind playing tricks on me, but it was insanely late, and I was exhausted. I brought my clean clothing upstairs and crashed into bed, not even bothering to change into my pajamas. The next night, I woke up around 4, and really had to pee, so I got out of my bed to head to the bathroom. On my way to the bathroom, however, I heard screaming coming from outside and then banging on my front door. I went to the door to tell the man there to keep it down, but then looked behind him and saw 30 or 40 more people running off screaming. I looked down the left side of the road past my house, and felt ready to throw up. There he was. Murdoc was emerging from the sewers slowly yet menacingly. He was a gigantic croc. He looked like he could measure up to or even more than 48 feet long, and had a disturbing physical appearance. Murdoc had a very intimidating appearance. His scales were dark green with an even darker underbelly, his eyes were dark red (as I mentioned earlier, they can glow brighter colors), and like all crocodiles, his teeth showed from both jaws. His huge size was what made him the scariest. I had seen huge crocodiles before, but nowhere near as big as this one. Murdoc, of course, could speak. As soon as he saw me, he came rushing over with an evil grin and attempted to attack me, but instead tried to drag me away to an unknown area. There was no way I would comply, however. I boldly refused, and he flew into a rage. I leapt out into the lake below which was part of a river and took a log as transportation. As it floated along, that huge crocodile followed me downriver. Eventually, he successfully sank my boat and pummeled me into the water to try to kill me, but it didn't work. Eventually, everything faded to darkness, and the last thing I remember was waking up the next day. I looked around and found myself still afloat on the log. It wasn't just a dream. I was still in that godforsaken place. The giant killer croc had disappeared by the looks of it, though, so I felt like it was safe to continue traversing. Eventually, I was found by the friendly Alligator I had encountered earlier in this story and taken back to my house. I don't know what happened after that, but I'm glad everything worked out the way it did, because I'm certain that things were about to go very south. No one ever saw Murdoc again, but it's scary to know that that huge crocodile is still out there somewhere. Category:Crocodilian Category:Mutant Crocodile/Alligator Category:Man-Eaters Category:Monsters Category:Unknown Category:Creepypasta Category:In The Dark Category:Aquatic Category:Killers Category:From the Sewers Category:Old ones Category:Sewers Category:Rare Species